gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Von Daum
Von Daum — kanclerz Zerionu w latach 316 BBY - 297 BBY. Wcześniej odgrywał bardzo ważną rolę polityczną na planecie. Namawiał wcześniejszych rządzących ze swojej partii Wspólnota Zerionu głównie do wprowadzenia niewolnictwa. Popełnił samobójstwo w więzieniu w 294 BBY. Biografia Początki we frakcjach Za młodu, jak i inni Kelsjanie Daum urodził się na Lent (II). Został porwany przez frakcję niebezpieczną i atakującą statki w sektorze Stormway. Jego rodzice zostali zamordowani na miejscu. W jego pierwszej frakcji ukształtowano poglądy młodego Von Dauma. Kometa W, bo tak nazywała się ta organizacja szerzyła niewolnictwo i handel ludźmi. Bardzo szybko spodobało się to im nowemu nabytkowi, który stał się również ulubieńcem dowódcy frakcji. Jednak ostatecznie Legion Stormway zniszczył Kometę W. Von Daum przeżył to wydarzenie i został przyjęty pod swoje skrzydła przez kapitana oddziału wojska Wspólnoty. Powoli dotarł on do Wspólnoty Zerionu, gdzie zaczął szerzyć swoje poglądy. Jako kanclerz Von Daum został kanclerzem Zerionu w 316 BBY. Rada Dwunastu w prawdzie na początku nie do końca była pewna decyzji Wspólnoty Zerionu, ale ostatecznie zgodziła się na to, by to właśnie nikt inny, jak Kelsjanin został kanclerzem. Wtedy zaczęły się problemy. Von Daum rozpoczął niewolnictwo, najpierw potajemne. Rozwinął hazard - część z pieniędzy planetarnych szło na właśnie rozbudowę kasyn. Jednak bardzo szybko się one zwracały. Nowy kanclerz bowiem wysyłał i wynajmował najlepiej grające osoby. W taki sposób szybko zarobili mnóstwo pieniędzy. Nagle jednak rozpoczął się okres głodu - w sklepach brakowało artykułów spożywczych, a dostawy z Sarynfiksu zostały przerwane. Było to spowodowane nieustanną rozbudową kopalni, które stanowiło kolejne źródło dochodów. Tutaj na pewno okazywał on swoją inteligencję i umiejętność zarządzania i zdobywania kredytów. Handel ludźmi jednak zaczął bardzo szybko wzrastać wraz z tym, jak zawartość skarbca się powiększała. Wiedział, że Rada Dwunastu w tym momencie ma mało do powiedzenia i zresztą oni również to wiedzieli. Legion Stormway wówczas nie równał się sile wielu frakcji uznających głównie pieniądze, których Von Daum miał pod dostatkiem. Wszystko to zaczęło powoli zmierzać mimo to ku końcowi. Wojna ze Związkiem Wolności Wtedy do gry dołączył Związek Wolności - organizacja mająca powstrzymać tyrańskie rządy Von Dauma. Po dwóch atakach terrorystycznych ogłosił on wojnę Wspólnocie Zerionu i Radzie Dwunastu. Z góry wiedzieli, że są skazani na porażkę. Uwolnili oni jednak masę jeńców z obozów, niewolników i zyskali przychylność kilku innych frakcji. Inn Shorm - przywódca Związku Wolności i całej ich armii, jeden z ostatnich Selfratów stał się głównym wrogiem Von Dauma, którego schwytał i zamordował w pojedynku. Jego głowę wywiesił na włócznię, by cały Zerion zobaczył, że nie warto z nim walczyć. Ostatecznie wojna zakończyła się po 3 latach partyzantki związku. Mimo to wartości, o jakie walczyli zostały uzyskane - Rada Dwunastu przekonała największe frakcje w sektorze i schwytała Von Dauma, po czym umieściła w Zaawansowanym Więzieniu w Tronie przeznaczonym dla największych złoczyńców. Były kanclerz dostał dożywocie, czego nie mógł znieść i w 294 BBY, po upływie 3 lat popełnił samobójstwo w swojej celi. Osobowość Von Daum zasłynął w historii jako najbardziej znienawidzony polityk, jak i kanclerz Zerionu. To on odpowiadał za bardzo ważne, niedemokratyczne i nieludzkie zmiany na planecie w latach 316 BBY - 297 BBY, a także wcześniej, chociaż dokonywali ich inni. Reszta osób bała się go i nigdy nie stawała przeciwko niemu. Sam był bardzo dobrym wojownikiem i własnoręcznie zabijał swoich przeciwników w drodze do władzy. Potrafił jednak nawiązywać kontakt z tymi, których uznał za wartych jego czasu. Liczył, tylko na siebie i rzadko kiedy komukolwiek ufał. Uzależniał frakcje od swojej woli. Groził innym i wysyłał pogróżki, których należało się obawiać. Wielu się o tym przekonało na własnej skórze. Von Daum posiadał jednak bardzo wielką wadę - nie potrafił znosić porażek. Właśnie, dlatego w 294 BBY popełnił samobójstwo w więzieniu w czasie odsiadywania wyroku. Plan chronologiczny * 359 BBY - narodziny Von Dauma * 352 BBY - porwanie przez Kometę W * 336 BBY - zniszczenie frakcji przez Legion Stormway * 336 BBY - przygarnięcie przez kapitana oddziału wojska Wspólnoty Zerionu * 316 BBY - Von Daum kanclerzem Zerionu * 300 BBY - 297 BBY - wojna ze Związkiem Wolności * 296 BBY - umieszczenie byłego kanclerze w Zaawansowanym Więzieniu w Tronie * 294 BBY - popełnienie samobójstwa Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Aberration/Postaci